<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guardian Angel by dragonflythemuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540689">Guardian Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflythemuse/pseuds/dragonflythemuse'>dragonflythemuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer's Human [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Im gay!, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflythemuse/pseuds/dragonflythemuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellian has been in love with Lucifer for awhile and when he finally finds himself alone with the eldest demon, he hopes to take advantage of this. However, it leads to disaster, pain, fear, and a never ending nightmare that he would relive for years to come. </p><p>**Spoilers for Lesson 16!**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer's Human [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's a sin to tell a lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings:<br/>- Arguing<br/>- Yelling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hellian figured it wouldn’t go the way he hoped it would once he told Lucifer. He knew that admitting what he knew about Belphegor was probably not smart, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to help the demon locked away, he wanted to help rebuild that relationship that they once cherished. </p>
<p>But not once did Hellian expect to remember his own murder to the hands of the Sloth. Not once did he think that Lucifer, the demon he loved and cherished the most, would threaten to kill him moments before his death. He wondered afterward if Lucifer regret telling him that he would kill him for snooping around. Part of him wanted to know but the other part wanted to put it aside. He just wanted to be safe in Lucifer’s arms.</p>
<p>He had done just about everything right for Lucifer. He wanted to impress him so badly that he would take on any assignment, fess up to any mistake, just so the Morning Star would give him that soft proud smile. It washed him in a wave of warmth and happiness and it’s all he longed for. </p>
<p>But he wasn’t sure he would ever get that again.</p>
<p>Ever since the body swap between Lucifer and Satan, things between him and Hellian had been slightly tense. But once the two brothers saw that they were closer than before, Lucifer was quick to thank him for his help and quick to offer a chaste kiss on his knuckles. </p>
<p>So when the two of them were somehow left alone in the House of Lamentation, it gave Hellian a rush of excitement and exhilaration that he hadn’t felt in awhile. He clutched onto Lucifer’s hand the whole night as to not get separated from him, all as they played this little game so they could fall into the hands of their brothers. </p>
<p>Hellian found himself pressed against Lucifer’s side on the couch within the library. He was warm and comfortable, happy to have an arm around Lucifer’s neck and a hand on his chest. Lucifer had asked about the scars that littered his arms. Hellian ashamedly told Lucifer about his desire for physical pain in order to distract him from the mental pain. His masochism served as his only coping mechanism in his darkest times. </p>
<p>Lucifer listened with respect in his eyes. The moment the human stopped speaking, he took Hellian’s forearm within his hand and began pressing gentle kisses on every individual scar, trying to offer some solace to the Hellian of the past who was suffering. </p>
<p>What Lucifer didn’t know was that he would be the indirect cause of Hellian’s relapse. </p>
<p>He had simply prompted for Hellian to tell him a secret. When Hellian backed away, something churned in Lucifer’s stomach that made him nervous for what the human was about to say. </p>
<p>“Lucifer, you will hate me the moment I tell you. So I’m sorry. I understand why and I won’t hold that against you. But there is a reason why I’m making all of these pacts.”</p>
<p>“Hellian what are-”</p>
<p>“I know about him, Lucifer.” When Lucifer went silent, Hellian looked up, taking Lucifer’s red eyes with his golden own. “I met Belphegor.”</p>
<p>The energy of the library shifted violently and it made Hellian’s head hurt. He didn’t break the eye contact he held with Lucifer. But within that gaze, he could measure the anger that was rapidly building up.</p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p>“I talked to him. I met him.”</p>
<p>“After I told you to stay away from the attic, you deliberately disobeyed me, snuck behind my back, and…” Lucifer trailed off, not even being able to form words. It was then that Hellian broke their gaze, looking down at the floor as if in apology. But he wasn’t sorry. He believed he was doing the right thing. </p>
<p>The loud woosh that filled the room told Hellian that Lucifer’s horns and wings had appeared, truly unable to hold his rage. This is the same wrath that had created Satan, so Hellian knew his punishment. </p>
<p>He stood and Lucifer snarled at him in a warning, but went silent when Hellian got on his knees and kept looking at the floor. It was the only way he could offer some sort of peaceful resolution to the issue at hand, even if he knew he was most likely not going to make it out of the library alive. </p>
<p>“What right do you think you have going against my word in my own home?” Lucifer spat. And he was right. “I ask you ONE simple thing, to simply NOT trespass in my private space and you go against my rules. Do you realize what you’ve done? Do you realize how badly this will end? How dare a human like YOU go against me. You do not have the place.”</p>
<p>With every word, Lucifer got closer and closer, and he could feel his impending doom looming over his head. He barely heard the door slam open, with Beelzebub rushing forward and grabbing Lucifer by the horn.</p>
<p>“Belphegor has been in the Devildom this whole time and you didn’t say anything to me?” </p>
<p>“Beelzebub this is NONE of your concern right now. Let go of me this instant.” </p>
<p>“Not after you had been lying to all of us. What’s your damage? Why would you do that?”</p>
<p>“ENOUGH!” Lucifer roared, kicking Beelzebub far from him. “This is none of your concern!”</p>
<p>As Beelzebub began to get back up and attack him again, Hellian felt a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“What are you all screaming about?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hellian is thrust into the past to solve a mystery that had been eating up the brothers and Diavolo. He sees more than he thinks he should have.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for this chapter:</p><p>- Death/near death<br/>- Gore<br/>- Amputation<br/>- Angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room grew silent as all eyes were shifted to where Belphegor now stood. Most of the brothers had indescribable looks on their faces. Lucifer however, had a mixture of not anger, but frustration, fatigue, and… defeat. Hellian wasn’t sure what that meant then. </p><p>He finally understood when he was shoved into the past, slinking around the rooms to avoid his other self. Diavolo had tasked him with finding out who let Belphegor go and told  him to go to the past using Barbatos’s room. </p><p>It was uncomfortable and unsettling to see himself wandering around, clutching Lucifer’s hand. But he continued going forward towards the attic in order to see who unlocked the door. </p><p>A sense of dread filled his veins when he touched the door ever so gently, and it slowly swung open. This version of himself was the one who opened the door. He didn’t understand but Belphegor looked so thankful and happy. He held Hellian in a tight embrace long enough to be able to shift into his demon form and snarl, digging his claws into Hellian’s back. He tried to call out, for Lucifer, for Mammon, for anyone who might care, but he could no longer speak. His throat was already too raw from the scream he unleashed. </p><p>It isn’t long until his neck is grabbed, tightening his airways with such ferocity that make him light headed. He grabbed at Belphegor’s wrist, trying with all his might to beg for mercy. He was answered with a sneer and laugh. He couldn’t make out what Belphegor was saying. He couldn’t have the energy to care.</p><p>The claws go deeper and deeper until all Hellian can see is white. There’s nothing around him. No matter what way he turns his head, if he’s even turning it at all, there’s nothing there. Just echoes of voices. He can recognize some of them, but things he’s never heard before. Soon a woman’s voice booms over the others. </p><p>She urges Hellian forward. She urges him to take her gift, her power, to lead him to safety. She urges him to remind her brothers of her love. She urges him to tell Lucifer that she had never forgotten him. It doesn't make sense. A random voice telling him about Lucifer... It never registered with him at the time, but Hellian didn't have time to ask questions before hands slowly encased his eyes, pulling away to reveal a scene. </p><p>He was in the Devildom, but when, he was unsure. Below him, there was a massive crater in the ground, the sound of fire sizzling at the rancid air. Smoke filled the crater and Hellian couldn’t make out the shape inside, but he could make out the voice as the fire died down.</p><p>
  <i>“Lilith! Lilith, please stay with me! Please, Lilith, it will be okay!”</i>
</p><p>Hellian’s heart broke. It was Lucifer. He had never heard his voice in so much pain. The smooth, deep voice that he was used to was full of anger, anguish, despair, and desperation. This was Lucifer’s breaking point.</p><p>As the air around him cleared, Hellian saw Lucifer on his knees, uniform stripped and tattered at places where the fire had singed it during his fall. His wings were now a dusty black, unlike the smooth, soft black Hellian was used to. They must have permanently become stained. Except for a third pair of wings located between the two pairs Hellian knew about. They were stark white, as white as pure snow untouched by the dirty pollution of humans. They wrapped around his arms, holding a woman that must have been Lilith. </p><p>Hellian had never seen Lucifer so compromised. Tears were streaming down his face, falling off of his cheeks onto Lilith’s trembling body. He wanted to lunge for Lucifer, to hold him, to tell him that it’ll be okay but he could only watch as the Demon Prince and his butler approached. </p><p>Lucifer looked up with disdain. A snarl graced his lips and he held his sister tighter.</p><p>
  <i>“What do you want, Diavolo?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Barbatos and I heard a rather loud explosion. We grew concerned, especially when the ground shook under our feet. We’ve never felt that before. I’m shocked to find the Morning Star fallen so far down. My heart is somewhat saddened seeing such a strong man such as yourself in such despair.”</i>
</p><p><i>“Don’t give me your fake pity.”</i> He felt the shaky breaths of Lilith, causing him to coo to her, to calm her and to remind her that he was there with her. </p><p>“She’s dying,” Barbatos stated plainly. </p><p>Diavolo crossed his muscular tan arms. <i>“I can save her if you wish.”</i></p><p>Lucifer’s head shot upwards, meeting the honey gaze of the Demon Prince. <i>“Diavolo, please. Please save her, she deserves to live. I will suffer, I will take her place. Please do anything for her. Please help her.”</i></p><p>Diavolo stared at the fallen angel for a few moments. Barbatos almost reminded him that time is not on anyone's side, but he spoke out. </p><p>
  <i>“Lucifer. How would you feel about a deal?”</i>
</p><p>The Morning Stars head trembled as he slowly looked up at Diavolo. He didn’t speak. He urged Diavolo to continue.</p><p>
  <i>“I can save her, but not in a way that you would wish. However, I can grant her survival and her eternal happiness.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“And you want?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You. Pledge your allegiance to me Morning Star. Pledge and I will make sure she flourishes.”</i>
</p><p>Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows and his red eyes did not waver despite his black and white hair shifting in front of his forehead. He snarled but did not retort. </p><p><i>“Deal.”</i> He let Barbatos pick up Lilith from her arms, passing her to Diavolo. <i>“Lord Diavolo, I pledge my allegiance, my loyalty, my soul, and my body to you. I am yours.”</i></p><p>Diavolo smiled, but it wasn’t a painful smile. It was a warm and inviting smile. Hellian wasn’t sure if that were to reassure Lucifer or if that’s how Diavolo truly felt. Before Diavolo commanded Barbatos Lucifer spoke once more.</p><p>
  <i>“Lilith. Lilith, love. I will NEVER forget you. I will never forget the happiness you brought me. Now until the day I perish and repent, I will never forget you. I love you, Lilith. So much. I promise I will do anything to ensure your happiness, your safety, your life, and your peace. I will do anything for you, no matter where you are.”</i>
</p><p>With that he got on his hands and knees and bowed, forehead touching the ashy ground. When he lifted his head, a star shaped mark bore into his forehead. </p><p>Diavolo smiled and nodded. <i>“I accept your pledge, Lucifer Morning Star. However. There is one last thing I must ask you. To ensure her survival, we need something biologically celestial to grant her life once more.”</i></p><p>Lucifer instinctively stretched his wings. Two pairs were ruined, but the third, pristine and clean. He knew what had to be done. With a shaky breath he nodded. With a flick of the Demon Prince's head, Barbatos helped Lucifer strip the last of his clothes, leaving him bare and covered in ash. A boot was placed solidly on Lucifer’s back, forcing him onto the ground. His cheek dug into the dirt and he stared up at Diavolo, holding his precious sister. </p><p>With an inhale, he felt his body be stepped on more as Barbatos grabbed the root of his clean wings and pulled back. Lucifer let out a cry of pain as he felt his wings being ripped from the muscles on his back. The bone connecting the wings together snapped like twigs as the butler continued to pull until the bloodied roots of the wings finally disconnected from Lucifer’s back with a horrendous rip and snap. </p><p>Hellian so badly wanted to look away and cover his ears. Seeing Lucifer in pain and in suffering wasn’t meant for his eyes. He wasn’t supposed to see this. Lucifer didn’t consent to letting Hellian get this close to him while he was so vulnerable. But he wasn’t able to drag his eyes away from the crumbled naked figure on the floor, bleeding heavily and sobbing loudly. </p><p>Barbatos placed the wings on top of Lilith’s body. <i>“Shall I take care of him, my Lord?”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Yes. Bring him to the palace to clean him up and let him rest. We have a long week ahead of us.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes, my Lord.”</i>
</p><p>The last thing Hellian saw as his vision faded was Lucifer reaching out for his dying sister, tears running down his face and blood pouring down his back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay angst. I have a headcanon that Lucifer's hair was white when he was an angel and then it was permanently stained black after his fall. He still has white tips that serve as a reminder.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hellian stares in horror as he watches his dead body fade away from existence. Yet he's standing in the room. He doesn't know what's happening, but he's losing his grip on reality.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Warnings for this chapter**<br/>- Death<br/>- Blood mention<br/>_ Implied violence<br/>- Threats</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hellian was startled out of the dream and he gasped. He had woken up in Lilith’s room where he had been hiding. He sighed and rubbed his head. A bit of an ache was starting to develop and he cursed silently to himself. </p>
<p>After giving himself a bit to gather himself, he stepped out of Lilith’s room and was welcomed with the sound of the brother’s yelling at each other. They sounded frantic and panicked. It tugged at Hellian’s curiosity and he slowly made his way down to the entrance of the house. He paled at what he saw. </p>
<p>“What the fuck did you do, Belphie?!” screamed Mammon as he held Hellian’s lifeless body in his arms. The human saw his body, body a white sheet compared to Mammon's tan skin. Blood had dried after it poured down his arms, throat, face, staining Mammon’s jacket. The demon was shaking, with fear, anger, rage, maybe all of those emotions. He was staring at Belphegor with a look of disbelief.</p>
<p>“I did what was necessary,” responded the Sloth. “You all have gotten too soft on this human! He’s weak and insufferable. How can you fools not see that?”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, Belphegor,” growled Lucifer, which stunned Hellian given his rather clean language. “I will not hesitate to kill you before Diavolo gets a chance to. You’re lucky I haven’t.” </p>
<p>The eldest demon was almost unreadable. If it weren’t for the furrowing of his brows or the tears welled in his eyes, Hellian would have thought Lucifer was feeling nothing. At least that or he was hiding his emotions too well. But Lucifer was being very expressive with how a tear was rolling down his cheek, horns atop his head visibly trembling with the rest of his body. </p>
<p>“You’re one to talk, Lucifer. You were going to kill him weren’t you? You wanted to because he made you so angry and he was dismantling your pride. The fact that you let yourself get so close to some dumb fucking human is laughable. What you’re doing is what caused Lilith to die!”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Lucifer yelled, grabbing Belphegor by the throat. Beelzebub tried to pull him away but there was no use. The other brothers merely watched. “You will NEVER speak about Hellian that way again. You may not have been there but that man has done so much for the family and your blind ways are why you were locked away in the first place. You took away someone who was dear to all of us. You took away a member of our family. I don’t think I can ever forgive you”</p>
<p>Hellian couldn’t help but slouch and fall to the ground as he listened to the yelling. When Mammon started screaming, he slowly began to come back into reality as he watched his own body disintegrate, turn to ash and dust only to be swept away by an unseen force.</p>
<p>Lucifer turned and dropped Belphegor from where he was holding him. “Hellian!” His hands reached out for the ash that was disappearing, tears continuously falling down his cheeks.  </p>
<p>His name was repeated once more after a period of time, this time by Leviathan who had spotted him slumped on the ground. The brothers scrambled to climb up the stairs to meet him as he began to hyperventilate. He was unable to breathe, see, hear, or sense any of the brothers there, too traumatized by witnessing his death. They were bombarding him with questions, touching him causing him to shy away, hoping to curl into himself.</p>
<p>“STAND BACK!” Lucifer shouted, commanding the demons to back away. “Give Hellian some space.” The eldest demon crouched down on one knee and looked at Hellian who had turned to meet his gaze. He had started to mouth Lucifer’s name, who quickly shushed him. Hellian’s golden eyes were filled with tears, pushing over his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m here, Hellian.” He reached out his hand to touch one of Hellian’s shoulders but he was pulled into a panicked embrace. Hellian was holding onto him tight. He sighed and buried his face in Hellian’s hair, quietly letting his tears fall into the soft brown strands. He let go of a breath after rubbing the humans back for a bit. “I’m so glad you’re alive.”</p>
<p>Satan crossed his arms as his glare switched from Belphegor, still being held back by Beel, to Hellian. His eyebrows furrowed, twitching in annoyance at his lack of understanding.</p>
<p>“What the fuck just happened? Can we all agree that Mammon was holding Hellian? And that Hellian was dead?”</p>
<p>The brothers nodded. Asmodeus continued Satan’s thoughts. “And then he just. Disappeared.”</p>
<p>“Like a cloud of smoke,” Leviathan whispered. “But he’s also here? I don’t understand, the wounds were so deep. And Mammon’s jacket is still bloody.”</p>
<p>Lucifer didn’t want to speak as he held Hellian's shaking form to his body, but his head shot up when the doors to the house opened. The flash of red made him narrow his eyes. Diavolo entered the house with his butler and he knew that meant something was wrong.</p>
<p>The demon prince raked his eyes over the scene. Five brothers were up the stairs, one protectively wrapped around Hellian. Lucifer. It was surprising but also not, especially when Diavolo knew how infatuated Lucifer was with his human. On the opposite side of the entryway, Beel was holding back Belphegor, who was in his demon form. Without turning to Barbatos, he acknowledged him.</p>
<p>“It would seem that you were correct, Barbatos.”</p>
<p>“Things truly have gone astray, my lord.”</p>
<p>“Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer said, not letting go of Hellian, “what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I think you know why, my morning star. That reason happens to be in your lap.”</p>
<p>Lucifer instinctively tightened his grip on Hellian. When the demon prince nodded his head towards them, Barbatos approached slowly. </p>
<p>“Lucifer, I need to see him.”</p>
<p>“He’s not ready for that, Barbatos. He’s traumatized.”</p>
<p>“Do not argue with me. This has to be done.” </p>
<p>Lucifer furrowed his brows and frowned. Barbatos watched him essentially cooing at his human, reassuring him that it was safe for him to be with the butler. His tone told Barbatos that he would not be leaving his side. </p>
<p>The butler didn’t care, but he looked over Hellian rather quickly. Within a blink, time had been restored properly. Hellian did not once budge from Lucifer’s lap. </p>
<p>Diavolo stood in the center of the room and crossed his arms. “It seems like there’s some explaining we must do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to break Lucifer's character a bit. The fact that his pride breaks shamelessly for his human is such a nice thought. Not wanting to hide his tears or grief after losing his beloved human makes him all more appealing to me. Being able to see how strongly he felt. I dunno. I'm gonna keep writing I guess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The break down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer explains what happened to Lilith after the fall to his brothers. Diavolo, a known honest demon, backs him up. The brothers have to sit and think about the meaning of all of this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer had demanded that he allow Hellian some time to rest and recover before the telling of how everything went down. He was frantically soothing Hellian, pressing soft kisses to his temple and rubbing his back while the human leaned into him. After a cup of brewed decaf coffee, something that Lucifer learned Hellian loved when he first arrived, Hellian told Lucifer he was ready to face the others, as long as he had the demon next to him. Lucifer would never deny him that. He would never leave his side.</p><p>They entered the common room where the others were waiting. There was space on the couch where Diavolo was sitting for Hellian and Lucifer to join. When he spotted Hellian, he smiled thoughtfully. The human wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be reassuring, but a squeeze of his hand reminded him that his guardian was with him.</p><p>Lucifer sat down, opting to keep Diavolo on the other side of Hellian. He knew that the demon prince was very fond of the human so he would be safe if he was next to him. It didn’t take very long for him to curl up into the eldest brother however. </p><p>The six brothers were bristling with some sort of emotion. Irritation, anger, fury, frustration. All at once they started yelling, questioning, demanding. Whether they were yelling at Lucifer or Diavolo, Hellian couldn’t find out. The sound of their cacophonous voices made him shrink into his hoodie. </p><p>Satan crossed his arms. “Okay, what the fuck just happened?”</p><p>“Why was Belphegor locked in the basement?” Beelzebub asked.</p><p>“Why the hell did he try to kill Hellian?” Mammon pressed. </p><p>“Why would you lie to us Lucifer?” Asmodeus begged.</p><p>“How did Diavolo and Barbatos know about this?” Leviathan wondered.</p><p>“Enough!” Diavolo yelled out, causing everyone to stop. Once silence spread, he turned to look towards Lucifer, whose eyes were closed tight and brows furrowed. He was pained and trying his damnedest to not show it. Diavolo held his hand up. “Silence, all of you. Lucifer. You may speak.”</p><p>Lucifer nodded and swallowed slowly as if it would help him keep his voice steady. He didn’t know where to start, but he felt Hellian’s cheek press against his shoulder and he felt a course of confidence rip through him.</p><p>“All of this happened because of a secret I swore I would never tell you. The fact that Lilith never died.” </p><p>The confession caused the brothers to yell out. Hellian felt Lucifer wince under him. “All of you, silent!” The brothers glared as they sat down, the magic of their pact forcing them into silence. Diavolo reached around him to rub softly at the nape of Lucifer’s neck. </p><p>“She never died. She was reborn as a human. Diavolo saw to it. She lived her life to the fullest. She married the human she fell in love with in the first place, she had a lovely family. I never saw them in person but… Barbatos was kind enough to show me images from her time.”</p><p>“Why the hell didn’t you tell us Lucifer?” Satan yelled.</p><p>“Because I couldn’t compromise her existence. If I told you all, you would somehow have gone and looked for her. And we couldn’t have put her in jeopardy like that. It was to keep her safe.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us about Belphie?” Beel challenged.</p><p>Lucifer frowned and looked up at Diavolo, asking for permission. Upon a nod, he spoke more. </p><p>“You all know how he opposed the exchange program. Had he continued to do so, he would have been arrested for treason. Maybe worse.” Lucifer gripped Hellian’s hand tightly. “I already lost Lilith, I didn’t want to lose another member of my family because of something I did. I wouldn’t have been able to bear it. I wouldn’t have been able to live with it.”</p><p>It was the first time Hellian saw Belphegor relax since his release.</p><p>“And you couldn’t have told us?”</p><p>“No. Diavolo would have found out somehow. I didn’t want him to.”</p><p>“Why are you so pent up about Diavolo?” Leviathan questioned. “You’re your own person, I don’t understand why you have to be so uptight about getting what he wants.”</p><p>After some silence, Hellian spoke. “That pledge makes or breaks you Lucifer. That’s why you’re so consistent on being on us about making Diavolo proud. Because if we didn’t, then your promise to Lilith would fall apart.”</p><p>“What pledge?” The brothers said, demanding Lucifer’s attention. </p><p>The eldest brother turned to look at you questioningly before looking back down at the ground, brows trembling. “I gave my freedom in exchange for Lilith’s. That’s the truth behind the loss of one of my wings. They didn’t burn off. It wouldn’t have made sense. I tore them off to save Lilith.” Hellian could have sworn that he saw some of the brothers wincing. “My wings were necessary for her survival. She needed something celestial and pure, not yet corrupted to grant her that final prayer. I made myself suffer in order for her to be reborn with her love. I made sure you all never saw the scars on my back.” </p><p>Lucifer hid his eyes behind his palm. “I have never felt such pain in my entire life. Falling and hitting the ground never would hurt as much as tearing my wings off while watching Lilith’s dying body being carried away. I was hoping that I would be able to die in exchange for Lilith’s life. That’s what she deserved, to be with you all. But I would do it again. I would do it for any of you. I would do it seven times over if that meant my family could flourish.”</p><p>“And you did,” Hellian said quietly. </p><p>Lucifer finally turned to look at Hellian. “You know so much about this. Why? How?”</p><p>Hellian pulled away from Lucifer’s warmth, sensing that it might end up irritating him rather than bring him the comfort he desired. He sighed and sank down into his cushion on the couch, edging closer to Diavolo to give Lucifer space. </p><p>“I saw it, Lucifer. I saw it happen. I remember it.”</p><p>“That’s an interesting thing about your human here, Lucifer,” Diavolo said. “Did some research on him. Barbatos?”</p><p>Barbatos nodded. “After looking through the timelines, I’ve determined that Hellian is a long separated descendant of Lilith. Many generations separate the two, but there’s no doubt. Lilith’s rebirth allowed Hellian into this world.”</p><p>Lucifer looked incredulously at Hellian who was too afraid to look into Lucifer’s eyes, too scared to see what might lie there.</p><p>“I remembered. I watched you give up everything to save her. I watched you lie in that crater as your wings were torn out. It hurt me so badly to watch. Your promise to her, that you would never forget her and you would always love her. She knows, Lucifer. She always remembered you as a human. She never forgot any of you.”</p><p>“I don’t fucking believe you,” Belphegor shouted. “You’re just a dumb fucking human, why should I believe you?” </p><p>Diavolo sighed. “I told myself I would never lie, but I always believed keeping this secret wasn’t necessarily lying. With your wings, I was able to keep her memory of the seven of you. There was no way she would have forgotten. It seems that when Belphagor attacked you, Lilith reached out.”</p><p>Hellian nodded and looked down at his lap. “She told me to tell you, Lucifer. That she always loved you, never stopped loving you. Any of you. She was never mad. She missed all of you. Somehow she… led me back here.”</p><p>He played with the hem of his shorts, scared of suddenly being the center of attention. He didn’t want to look up and see what the brothers thought. He wanted to get up and run. It had been a long time since he had wanted to run from Lucifer.  </p><p>He was scared Lucifer saw him differently now that he knew about everything Hellian did. He knew the timeline where the demon attempted to kill Hellian was destroyed, but a bit of him was worried that the resentment and hatred was still there. He loved the demon more than anything else. The last thing he wanted was to be hated.</p><p>All of the feelings became overwhelming. The thought of his death, the thought of being an angel's descendant, the thought of the brothers feeling differently suddenly made him break. He quietly started to cry, covering his face. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hellian whispered. “I didn’t mean to come into your life to ruin everything. I’ve grown to love all of you and… I’m sorry I ruined everything. I’m sorry I fucked it up. I’m full of so much love for you all. Beel, I’m sorry I never told you that I knew about Belphegor. I’m sorry I kept your twin from you. And Lucifer…” Hellian paused to look up at the demon whose eyes were questioning and full of worry. </p><p>“Lucifer, I’m so sorry for everything I’ve ever done to you. I’m sorry that I went behind your back and I lied to you. I’m sorry that I broke my promise and I’m sorry that I did everything that made you see me differently. I’m so sorry. I love you so much. All I’ve ever wanted was to make you happy, but… I’m just a stupid, fragile human.” </p><p>Before anything else was said, Diavolo wrapped an arm around Hellian pulling him close. “The lot of you should get rest and think about the day. I’m afraid to say I don’t trust any of you enough to let Hellian stay here for the night. I will be taking him back to my palace. He will return tomorrow. Come, Hellian.”</p><p>Diavolo stood, helping Hellian to his feet. The devil prince walked out of the room before anyone could complain, leaving the brothers dumbfounded. Before Barbatos joined his master, he turned to the group. </p><p>“I really do hope you all think about what you’ve done. Hellian will have endless trauma after everything he has been through today. No one should ever experience their own murder.” Barbatos glanced at Belphegor before locking eyes with Lucifer, who already looked exhausted and beaten. </p><p>“Hellian will be safe in Lord Diavolo’s care, I can promise you that. Any issues, Lucifer?”</p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “No. I trust him.”</p><p>Barbatos bowed slightly and turned on his heel to join Diavolo at the entrance of the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's where you can really tell that Lucifer has feelings for Hellian because he won't stop touching him. I didn't explicitly state that they had an established relationship, but something's there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Recurring Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hellian stays with Diavolo to get away from the trauma and fear surrounding Belphegor. He fears for his relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings:<br/>- Trauma<br/>- Physical assault<br/>- I think that's it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer didn’t sleep that night. He hated to admit it but he cried for the first time in centuries. He cried, beating himself up for everything that had happened to Hellian. His human, his love, killed by his brother. His love had watched his weakest moment when he gave up everything for his family. His love had stuck with him even after witnessing that. His love. </p>
<p>He couldn’t go to sleep. He couldn’t sleep knowing he wasn’t in the same house as him. He felt far away, like he was in danger. He knew that wasn’t the case. He knew that Diavolo was taking care of him. He knew that Diavolo would probably let Hellian sleep in his bed with him, offering to do what Lucifer never could have done. Offering him the arms that Lucifer had so badly wanted to offer. </p>
<p>His pride was being destroyed by the fact that he loved Hellian with his whole heart. He could no longer deny the fact that Hellian was so important to him. He couldn’t help but lie in his bed, fearing what Hellian thought of him now. He feared the fact that Hellian probably feared him. He feared that he might not ever want to return to him. His stomach dropped. He missed his human.</p>
<p>There was an uncomfortable twinge in the back of his mind. A vague memory of him threatening Hellian, being mad and angry. Probably for finding out about Belphegor. He rubbed his face, knowing damn well that he shouldn’t have gotten angry. He knew he hid Belphie for Hellian’s sake. Because if he didn’t, he didn’t know what the Sloth might have done to his precious human. He laughed sadly because he did know. He would have killed him. </p>
<p>He rolled onto his side, letting his sorrow and regret push him into sleep that was filled only with nightmares about the loss of Hellian.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Hellian was fast to fall asleep in the bed of the demon prince. He had basically been crying for hours on end while Diavolo stroked his hair protectively. Once he had no more tears to shed, the fatigue hit him and he was fast to fall asleep in the prince’s arms. </p>
<p>His dreams provided no safe haven like they used to during times of stress and fatigue back at the House of Lamentation. Instead he dreamt about him running. Tears were falling down his face as fast as his legs were moving. He wasn’t sure what he was running from, but the fear was travelling fast from his brain to his legs. </p>
<p>The soft yet menacing laughters that echoed around him reminded him of his new found fear of the seventh sin. It left him wishing he could wake up but no matter what he did he couldn’t drag himself out of the nightmare that plagued his brain. He continued to run, further and further down the never ending hallway that he was trapped in. </p>
<p>In the distance, he could finally see a clearing. As he approached, he saw a figure standing there, regal, noble, and oh so prideful. </p>
<p>He was screaming Lucifer’s name, fear and agony tearing his throat so harshly that he could taste blood in the back of his mouth. He saw the eldest brother turn and open his arms for an embrace. He ran faster, reaching out for the demon he knew would protect him, but once he landed in his arms, he opened his eyes and saw Belphegor standing there instead, a wicked smile curling on his innocent face. </p>
<p>“Now, now, little lamb,” he snarled. “Did you truly think you could outrun a wolf? Humans truly are a stupid species. You’re the failure that Lucifer had put all of his faith in? You’re the burden that my brothers had to cling to just because Lucifer was told to? You’re the reason why I want to destroy the human race.”</p>
<p>Hellian tried to move out of his grip, but a rope, or something similar, had travelled and snagged his neck, forcing him to restrict his breathing. He choked, cries muffled out with the tightening of his throat. Belphegor laughed at the humiliating and saddening sight. </p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted to do this. I’ve always wanted to strangle the life out of the human who took Lilith from us. You’re not him but… you’ll do. Your meddling with Lucifer is becoming close enough to the tragedy that took Lilith. Lucifer is smart, but humans are a cunning breed. Somehow you will be his downfall. I’m going to eliminate that risk. I’m going to kill you.”</p>
<p>Tears streamed down your face and you cried out, begging for mercy. </p>
<p>“Silence, you scum. Your precious Morning Star isn’t here to save you. Maybe that’s because he never truly wanted to. He only did it for his previous Diavolo. You know he hates you. You know he despises you. You know how much trouble you cause for him. Did you really think he would let you into his heart after all of that? What a fool. So shut up and never speak to my brothers. And let neverending darkness grace your vision.”</p>
<p>He felt the cold, clammy hands of the sloth touch his face before violently turning his head to the right. A snap heard as Hellian jolted awake. </p>
<p>The human was so out of breath when he regained consciousness. He was struggling to gulp air into his lungs as he sat up. Tears stained his face, leaving his skin dry and tight, uncomfortable under the dried droplets. </p>
<p>He struggled to get a grip on his surroundings when he felt a hand softly touch his shoulders. He jumped, pushing himself away from the figure who had made contact with him. After calming slightly, he recognized the bright golden eyes that reflected his. </p>
<p>The prince’s hair was messy and his eyes were puffy. He had just woken up as well. His hand was pulled back as a sign that he had no intention of hurting the human, just attempting to comfort him. His face was contorted with concern, especially when he saw how shaken Hellian was. </p>
<p>“Hellian,” he spoke softly, soft voice filling the dreadful silence in Hellian’s ears. “Are you okay?” When he responded with silence, he spoke again. “Did you have a nightmare?” A nod. “About today?” Another nod. “About Bel-” </p>
<p>“Please don’t say his name right now.”</p>
<p>“My apologies. Is there anything I can do for you?”</p>
<p>Hellian stared down at his hands. They were sweaty, uncomfortable, seeking the cool air to cool them down. In that moment, he realized how badly he wanted Lucifer in his arms, comforting him in the silent physical way he always did.</p>
<p>“...No…”</p>
<p>Diavolo looked at him thoughtfully. The demon believed himself to be responsible for this trauma. He, of course, had no intention of even seeing the consequences of a timeline where the human that the demons had come to cherish ended up dying in their arms. That was the thing he expected the least. Yet here he was, having to deal with the consequences. </p>
<p>After a small sigh, he stood from his bed, silk button up wrinkled and loose from his pants. </p>
<p>“Come, my little lamb. Let's get you some water and some fresh air.”</p>
<p>Hellian looked up at the soft smile and nodded, taking the warm, calloused hands of the savior who freed him from his nightmares. The prince led him to the balcony where they met Barbatos with a cold pitcher of water. A glass was handed to the human and the butler took his leave, leaving Diavolo and Hellian together.</p>
<p>They leaned on the railing together, arms touching, Hellian’s head resting on the other’s shoulder. Diavolo glanced at the human, suddenly hyper aware of how fragile he was. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Hellian. None of this was ever meant to happen to you.”</p>
<p>“Most things never were.”</p>
<p>“I am entirely at fault for everything that has happened. I never should have sent you back to figure out who opened the door.”</p>
<p>“Well. Last I remembered, you didn’t actively try to kill me, so I think you’re not entirely responsible. It’s okay. I don’t blame you for any of this.”</p>
<p>Diavolo looked at Hellian’s blank face. He couldn’t read the emotions on it. </p>
<p>Hellian sighed. “If anything I blame myself. I went against Lucifer’s orders. While yes, he doesn’t have any say about what I do I… I disrespected him. He asked me not to push his boundaries and I shouldn’t have. I ruined everything for him.”</p>
<p>The princes’ brow furrowed upon seeing tears well up in Hellian’s eyes. </p>
<p>“I forced him to live through the trauma he’s been dealing with alone ever since he fell, I forced him to reveal secrets he never should have had to, and… yet I still expect him to love me. I still expect him to appear in my nightmares to save me from death. But why should he?”</p>
<p>“Because he loves you no matter what.”</p>
<p>“Why? Why would he waste his energy on a dumb human who’s nothing but a burden to him and his family. And I fell in love with a demon who I’ll never bond with, who I’ll never make a pact with, who I’ll never get love from. I never should have come down here in the first place.”</p>
<p>An arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Things might be rocky right now, but Lucifer loves you a lot. He brags about you to me constantly. Calls you his human. Brings you up whenever he can.”</p>
<p>“That was before Belphegor was set free.”</p>
<p>“Hellian, I have known Lucifer for eons, and I can tell you that he rarely changes his mind about someone. In fact, I think I’m the only exception. But even then it was a forceful change of mind, as you know.”</p>
<p>“Yet he loves you as if he had known you all his life.”</p>
<p>“I am not one deserving of his love. I think that honor belongs to you.”</p>
<p>Hellian shook his head. “I’m no demon nor a prince.”</p>
<p>“Those things never mattered to him. Regardless of when he was an angel or demon, he always cared about the soul of those around him more than anything else. Title and affiliation be damned. I think even now, he would still be overwhelmed by his love for you. You’re a human. You heard someone calling out for help. What do humans do? Help others. He knows this, Hellian. He knows you were taken advantage of. He’ll never look down on you. He only sees you as his equal. His other piece.”</p>
<p>Hellian wiped away the tears rolling down his cheek with the back of his hand. “I hope so. I love him so much. I don’t want him to hate me. I don’t want him to think differently of me.”</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t dare.”</p>
<p>The human turned to look at Diavolo, gold eyes locking onto gold. Diavolo smiled warmly, as if to confirm what he was saying. </p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong Hellian, there are days where you annoy the shit out of him but even then, he smiles when he complains about that. You can’t even get that reaction about his brothers. Give him some time and space okay? He’ll come back to you.”</p>
<p>“I trust you about that.”</p>
<p>Hellian felt the large hand running up and down his back. Silently, he wished it was Lucifer’s. </p>
<p>“When would you like to go back to the House of Lamentation? I’ll leave that entirely up to you so you don’t go into an environment you don’t feel safe in.”</p>
<p>The human shrugged. “I don’t really know. I want to go home and see Lucifer. Really badly. And I want to see the others too but… Belphegor scares me.”</p>
<p>“I understand. Take your time okay? You can stay with me as long as you’d like. For now, we should go back to bed and get some sleep. Come, lamb.”</p>
<p>Hellian nodded and let Diavolo bring him back to his personal chambers to resume their sleep. He was able to go back to sleep without plaguing nightmares and fear inducing laughter, instead he dreamt of Lucifer holding him and beckoning him back home. He would return in time. He knew he would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You have one message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer and Diavolo talk about what happened the previous week over text. Lucifer's self hatred is still strong. Will Hellian forgive him?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Warnings for this chapter:**<br/>- **Self Harm (no details or descriptions)<br/>- Mentions of self-harm<br/>- Angst<br/>- Like a lot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer’s D.D.D. went off next to him while he was sitting in bed reading comfortably. It had been a week since the truth had been distributed to Lucifer’s siblings. Lucifer had heard nothing from Hellian and it broke his heart. He hated the fact that it made him cry more than once that week. He had no idea how badly he needed the human in his life. He didn’t know the effect Hellian had on him.</p>
<p>When his phone went off, he was hoping it would be his human. His little lamb who he cherished so much. But he was disappointed to say the least. </p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> How’s the HoL? </p>
<p>Lucifer didn’t even know how he wanted to approach speaking with Diavolo about his relationships with his once estranged youngest brother. Things were tense but Beel seemed to be happier now that Belphegor was with him once more.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> Tense. However, Belphegor has stayed quiet. Beelzebub has made it a point to talk to him about Hellian every day. He hopes that he can change Belphegor’s mind.</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> That’s good to hear! You’re always making progress in one way or another, Lucifer. </p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> However, about Belphegor…</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed, not ready to read what was going to come next. He wasn’t sure what it would be but… he wasn’t ready.</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> He’s no longer in trouble. I’m not going to arrest him or punish him. Of course, he was just acting on his own volition. However, if he can change and become a part of the family again, that would be ideal.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> I’m trying.</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> I know. And I thank you. But this is more for Hellian than for me.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> What do you mean?</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> Hellian has had nightmares every single night recounting his death. He’s beyond traumatized. </p>
<p>Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. He cursed internally, wishing he could be there to hold his human until he was comforted. </p>
<p>He didn’t know how to respond.</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> He’s not mad at you, Lucifer. In fact, he’s quite the opposite! He’s scared you’re mad at him.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> I could never be.</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> That’s what I’ve been telling him! You might have to tell him for yourself. I advocated that taking a break from HoL would be good for his mind but he’s been eager to talk to you. He cries your name every night during his nightmares.</p>
<p>Lucifer’s heart broke at the thought of Hellian crying for him. He didn’t want him to live in agony.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> Please tell Hellian that when he is ready, he is free to contact me. I want to talk to him as well, but it’s not my place to approach him. I don’t want to push him.</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> Always considerate for him, I see. Well, when he does reach out to you, please reassure him of your love! He’s been horrified that everything meant you would abandon him.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> Again, I couldn’t. I would rather break my pride than leave him.</p>
<p>He could feel Diavolo’s smirk through the phone. </p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> He’ll be relieved to hear. </p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> Oh, one last thing.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> Yes?</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> Has Hellian ever… hurt himself while at HoL?</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> What do you mean? He’s fallen and he’s run into some close calls with other demons of course.</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> Did he ever inflict pain on himself? </p>
<p>Lucifer’s mind shot to scars that decorated the humans soft forearms.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I cut only to think about anything but the agony inside my head. Anything but that. It reminds me that as much as I don’t want to be, I’m here. I’m real. I suffer the consequences. As funny as it is, it helps me center myself. Of course it’s not healthy. It’s the worst coping mechanism I have, but… I haven’t had much else.”</i>
</p>
<p>It dawned on him that ever since Lucifer came, none of the wounds on his arms had ever been fresh or new. </p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> No. All of the wounds on his arms had been healed. </p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> I see. </p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> I found him in my bathroom the other day.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> What do you mean?</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> He was bleeding. He had cut himself.</p>
<p>Lucifer didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to. In the moment, had he been there, he probably would have known what to do while keeping a level head. But Hellian was not with him, so he could only imagine the pain and mental anguish he was in that led to his self harm.</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> Lucifer?</p>
<p>It had been a few minutes since Diavolo’s last message.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> Is he okay? Right now?</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> Yes, right now he’s doing well. Getting ready for bed I believe. His cuts are healing well. You can barely see them thanks to Barbatos! But Hellian asked for them to be visible. As a reminder. We couldn’t deny him. </p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> Hellian… </p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> Please give him the utmost care and affection. For my sake.</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> I will. And I’ll make sure he knows it's from you.</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> You haven’t told me how you’ve been doing. </p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> And don’t say you’re fine. I know you Lucifer.</p>
<p>Lucifer exhaled, both in annoyance and in relief at the fact that Diavolo wanted him to be completely honest. The thought was nice but at the same time, this was about Hellian, not him.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> I’m shattered. I hate myself in so many different ways knowing that I had broken not only my vows to you, but my vows to my family and especially my vows to Hellian. I had let a curious and caring soul die under my roof because of something I tried to protect him from. I can never forgive myself for such carelessness and selfishness. And I keep getting these recurring thoughts of my desire to kill him in the past and I hate it. I would rather die a thousand deaths than hurt Hellian. It’s what I want now, knowing I’ve hurt him in such a way that he might never recover. I don’t ever expect him to forgive me. I understand if he would rather go home. </p>
<p>It took Diavolo time to read his message. </p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> He doesn’t hate you Lucifer. He’s not mad at you. He wants you and loves you. He hasn’t been staying with me because he doesn’t love you anymore. He’s just scared of Belphegor. He’ll text you soon.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> I hope you’re not saying that to make me feel better.</p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> Lucifer, love, you know that while I want to make you feel good, I cannot lie. He loves you.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> I hope so. I love him more than anything. </p>
<p><b>Diavolo:</b> I know. You’ll have to convince him of that. He doubts himself.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> I know. I will spend the rest of my life convincing him if he’ll let me.</p>
<p>Diavolo sent a sticker in response, signifying the conversation was over. Lucifer ran a bare hand through his dampening hair, milling over what he would say to Hellian should he receive a text from him. He thought it over until a few hours later when his phone went off. </p>
<p><b>Hellian:</b> Hey Lucifer.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> Hello Hellian. Are you well? Cared for?</p>
<p><b>Hellian:</b> Yes, Diavolo is taking very good care of me.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> I’m very happy to hear that. </p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> I’ve been worried about you.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> But I always am so I guess that isn’t terribly surprising is it?</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> I don’t say that to make you feel bad. I will worry for you regardless of if you’re in the House of Lamentation or not. You know I care deeply for you.</p>
<p><b>Hellian:</b> I do. And I understand. I assume Diavolo told you about my nightmares?</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> He did. How awful I feel not being able to be there to soothe you from your nightmares. </p>
<p><b>Hellian:</b> I wish you were there too. I feel like I would sleep much better next to you.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> As would I.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> I hope you don’t mind me mentioning but he also told me about your… injuries.</p>
<p><b>Hellian:</b> I figured he would. I can’t really hide those anyway. Knowing you, you would have found out anyway. But yeah. I cut myself.</p>
<p>The bluntness of the message made Lucifer wince.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> May I ask why?</p>
<p><b>Hellian:</b> I felt like I had no more options. I was tired of the mental pain, so I wanted to make it physical. It. Felt good.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> I hope you know that when you get home, your arms, healed or not, will be peppered in kisses. </p>
<p><b>Hellian:</b> I truly look forward to it. </p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> Hellian. I wish to apologize. I apologize for not telling the truth about Belphegor. Lying only made him more interesting to you. I cannot blame you for that. Ultimately that led to you getting hurt. I apologize for everything that has happened. </p>
<p><b>Hellian:</b> I apologize too. I apologize for going against your wishes and invading your privacy. I apologize for delving into trauma that you never consented to anyone knowing about. I never should have been able to.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> I was mad about that in the moment, yes, but if I can be honest… I feel so much better knowing that I don’t have to be alone with such thoughts. And I feel better knowing that someone I can trust with my life is shouldering those burdens with me.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> I wish I could tell you how sorry I feel about Belphegor. No moment goes by where I’m not enraged with myself for letting that happen.</p>
<p><b>Hellian:</b> Lucifer, don’t be. You were protecting so many pieces of your past that you were trying to keep together that it got too difficult. I heard him call for help, so of course I was going to go help. I’m only human.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> Yes, you are. And I love that about you. I love your selflessness. </p>
<p><b>Hellian:</b> And I love your concern for me. So please don’t be mad at yourself. Even with what happened, I still love you.</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> Truly?</p>
<p><b>Hellian:</b> And deeply. </p>
<p><b>Hellian:</b> I told Diavolo that I would like to come home tomorrow.</p>
<p>Lucifer read over that text. <i>Come home.</i></p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> I do not wish to force your decision, but I can’t tell you how happy that makes me. I long to see you again.</p>
<p><b>Hellian:</b> And I feel the same. </p>
<p><b>Hellian:</b> As much as I want to talk to you, I want to go to sleep. I’m tired. I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay?</p>
<p><b>Lucifer:</b> Okay. Sweet dreams my love. I look forward to seeing you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly put this chapter off because I didn't want to format it and I knew it would be a pain in the ass. AO3 make it easier to bold/italicize/underscore things please. Typing out the code, especially for stuff like this is painful. Anyway, I finally figured out an end to this story. There WILL be a NSFW continuation of it, and that'll be posted separately, but for now, I'd like to wrap up this story first!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Safe with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hellian goes back to the House of Lamentation. Lucifer makes a vow to himself and to Hellian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for this chapter:<br/>- Self harm talk<br/>- Self harm scars<br/>- No descriptions/details of self harm, just talk about them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you’re ready to go back to the House of Lamentation?” Diavolo asked for probably the twentieth time. </p>
<p>“Yes, Diavolo. I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“Well if you’re really sure. You have my contact information if you need anything, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Diavolo gave Hellian a warm smile before pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head. “Good luck in there.”</p>
<p>He turned around to walk back to the palace with Barbatos in tow, already talking about something that really seemed to not matter, but that escaped him. He was too busy looking at the intricate doors that led into the house he longed for. </p>
<p>He reached out for the handle, but before he could open the door himself, it was opened for him. When he looked at who opened it, his eyes lit up, but he could not get his body to act out. </p>
<p>“Hi Lucifer.”</p>
<p>The eldest demon stood over him, eyes calm as ever. However, when he registered it was Hellian at his doorstep, he could swear the red began to shimmer away into the black of his eyes. He was truly happy at the sight.</p>
<p>“Hellian. You’re home. I thought I heard Diavolo but this… is a more pleasant surprise.”</p>
<p>The human couldn’t help but grin at the demon standing above him. “I’m home.”</p>
<p>“Please, come in. I told my brothers to give you a moment to settle back into your room. They might come the moment you close your door.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay. I don’t mind. How have they been?”</p>
<p>“They’ve been fine. Quiet and solemn without you though. Part of me thinks you might enable their misbehavior.”</p>
<p>“You would like to know, wouldn’t you, Lucifer?”</p>
<p>Lucifer smiled coyly as he walked Hellian back to his room. When they had arrived, a gloved hand gently reached out to stroke the human’s cheek. “Even if you caused problems and got under my skin, I wouldn’t change it for anything. Every time, I would always open the door to let you back in. Welcome back Hellian.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Lucifer.”</p>
<p>Lucifer pressed a gentle kiss to Hellian’s forehead and they smiled in each other’s space. Hellian leaned back to look up at the eldest demon. After a moment of staring in each other's eyes, they leaned into each other, breath barely gracing each other's lips before they were interrupted.</p>
<p>“Hellian’s back!” </p>
<p>Lucifer was cursing internally. Instead of a kiss like he would have enjoyed, he simply pressed his forehead on Hellian’s. </p>
<p>“Okay, love birds, move move move.” Greed got directly in between Hellian and Lucifer and turned to the human, grabbing his face with both hands. “Thank the devil you’re okay, I never would have let Diavolo live it down!”</p>
<p>Hellian smiled. “I’m okay Mammon. Diavolo was very nice and kind while I was with him.”</p>
<p>“What’s it like sharing a bed with the prince himself?” spoke Lust, draping himself over his shoulders. </p>
<p>Hellian blushed. “If you think me and Diavolo did anything together, you’re mistaken.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, I bet he’s so warm though.”</p>
<p>“I’m not telling you!”</p>
<p>“I bet Barbatos made you the best special meals,” said the Glutton, stomach audibly growling as he dreamt of the possibility.</p>
<p>Lucifer couldn’t help but smile as the brothers crowded the human one by one. Even though he had been pushed out far from Hellian, he couldn’t be horribly mad. He knew his brothers loved Hellian as well. He could only hope that Hellian would come to give him the attention he so horribly craved and desired, even if he wouldn’t admit it because of his pride.</p>
<p>Even with the human back in the House of Lamentation, the six brothers had been behaved and good. From what Lucifer observed, they spent the majority of the day playing board games while eating snacks. A movie played in the background, but no one truly paid any mind to it. </p>
<p>The eldest brother wished badly to be able to join, but he knew that his presence was one that was usually unwelcome. He had no one to blame but himself for that however; he knew how his behavior for the past millennia was enough for his brothers to put their distance between them.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but throw the thought over and over in his mind. When Hellian had appeared, everything seemed to fall apart before falling back together. Because of the human, the demons had been able to get along. They could even have been mistaken for a family at some point. But Lucifer knew that he was far beyond redemption. He knew that no matter what he did, it wouldn’t be enough for his brothers to truly want him in their lives. </p>
<p>He sighed as he threw his head back. He had been reading the same sentence over and over but it never stuck because of how distracted he was with his own thoughts. He cursed and tried to focus on the words on the page, but a knock on his bedroom door startled him out of his thoughts. He stood up, bare feet gently tapping the ground as he walked to the door. When he opened the door, his face relaxed at the sight of Hellian before him.</p>
<p>“Hellian,” he said calmly. “What brings you to my door at such an hour?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to come see you. We haven’t gotten to talk since this morning. It felt weird not being able to be with you for at least a few minutes all day knowing you were nearby. Plus I figured you would be awake at this time, so… I wanted to come spend time with you.”</p>
<p>Lucifer smiled softly. Of course the human thought of him late at night. “Please, come in.”</p>
<p>Hellian walked into the room, looking very comfortable in a large t-shirt and black shorts. On the other hand, Hellian could not ignore how good Lucifer looked casual. He was wearing a black shirt and sweats, and he looked stunning just like that. Hellian was swooning.</p>
<p>Lucifer gestured to him to sit on one of the couches in front of the fireplace while he moved to clean up the mess he made from where he was sitting previously. </p>
<p>“My apologies, you caught me as I was doing some work.”</p>
<p>“I hope I wasn’t disrupting anything serious.”</p>
<p>“Never. I was honestly hoping you would come by.”</p>
<p>Once his desk was clean and pristine, he walked to sit next to Hellian, barely a breaths length away from him. Every now and then, it seemed that they continued to get closer and closer to each other. They went on to talk about nothing and everything, and Hellian was enraptured at every word Lucifer said. </p>
<p>“I’m very glad you decided to stop by and say hello after all of my brothers bothered you today.”</p>
<p>“You’re the person I wanted to see the most.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Don’t act so sly, Luci. You know why.”</p>
<p>“Hm, I don’t. If you remind me though, I might.”</p>
<p>Hellian rolled his eyes and smiled, finally pressing himself against Lucifer.</p>
<p>“I wanted to see you because I love you.”</p>
<p>Lucifer looked down at him, his eyes taking in Hellian’s. The crimson color faded into the black, his pupils dilating at the sight of such a beautiful human. He couldn’t help but truly convey his love for him, soaking up the attention and affection he had to offer. He leaned forward and pressed a solid kiss onto his forehead. His bare hand touched his cheek, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. </p>
<p>“Hellian,” he said softly. “May I see your arms?”</p>
<p>Hellian looked taken back by the question. He knew at some point he would be asked but even while he was prepared, the question would always catch him off guard in one way or another. </p>
<p>“You won’t be mad at me will you? And you won’t judge me?”</p>
<p>“My love, I couldn’t be angry at you for something that goes out of your mental control. And you know I won’t judge you. You’ve come to me in the past about your depression. Even after everything that’s happened, that won’t change.”</p>
<p>Hellian smiled softly. He nodded and he moved back a bit, settled in front of the demons crossed legs, so he could hold his arms up, palms facing upwards as his wrists up to his inner elbows were shown to the demon. </p>
<p>Lucifer’s eyes raked over the bumps and ridges of scars that travelled across Hellian’s soft flesh. Their texture was slightly different than the uninjured skin on Hellian. They were rigid, tough, and leathery and their color made them slightly visible. </p>
<p>The newer ones from the previous week were of course different than the rest. Not yet healed lacerations were swollen and red near the inside of his elbow. The skin there was still healing from the assault it faced at it’s owners own hands. When Lucifer looked closer, one hand on the back of Hellian’s arm, stroking his skin with his thumb, he could see that the wound was still slightly fresh. So he had to have cut the previous morning. </p>
<p>“Does it still hurt, little lamb?” Lucifer asked, genuinely concerned for Hellian’s comfort. They made eye contact for a moment.</p>
<p>“No. It feels fine.”</p>
<p>Lucifer nodded while he tugged at the delicate skin gently, pulling the wounds this way and that. Once he had memorized the marks, he bent forward, lips dancing on the flesh of his human. Butterfly kisses graced the wounds ever so softly, like one’s eyelashes fluttering against their lovers cheek as they kissed. </p>
<p>“Though humans call these marks flaws,” the demon spoke, lips still lingering on Hellian’s flesh, “I cannot help but think about how they add to your character. They tell stories of years gone by. Yours tell me that you have been suffering for a long time. Longer than you deserved.” He pressed another kiss to the biggest wound. “You materialized your pain, not for attention or sympathy like most believe. You materialized it to relieve the burden in your mind. There’s only so much a strong mind like yours can truly take amidst your own storm.”</p>
<p>Lucifer looked up at Hellian, who was watching him. There were tears in his eyes. The demon moved to press his forehead against Hellians. </p>
<p>“You’re so strong, Hellian. I envy how strong you are. Not only are you strong enough to have suffered and persisted in living, but you’re not afraid to ask for help. I like to brag about my strength, but in reality, I am a weak and fragile being. You have reminded me that humans are not weak like we often make them out to be. Your bodies may not handle much, but that’s because a lot of it went into your mentality. You can withstand grief, agony, despair, so many painful emotions and grow stronger from it.”</p>
<p>Hellian’s shakes told Lucifer that the human was crying. He let him. </p>
<p>“You are so strong, Hellian. To think you have experienced all that you have, and you’re still here. Not only are you still alive but you came back to us. You are so strong. I… I am more than proud to call you my human. I will never be ashamed to be yours. I am proud to say I’m in love with you.”</p>
<p>It was at that point when Hellian’s sobs were torn from his throat, loud and painfully genuine. Lucifer moved to pull the human into his arms, settling his chin on top of his brown hair. He felt fingernails digging into his back as Hellian attempted to get a grip on the fabric, holding on as if it would cost his life. </p>
<p>The two of them sat there like that for an indeterminate amount of time. It took a while for the human to muster up the ability to stop his crying. He slowly pulled himself away from the now damp collar of Lucifer’s t-shirt, but the demon's face read nothing but genuine love and care. </p>
<p>“Solomon once told me that humans feel better after they cry. Is this the case?”</p>
<p>Hellian nodded, moving to wipe the tears off of his eyes. However, his hands were brushed back down into his lap as the soft thumbs of the eldest brother rubbed against his face. After they had pushed away the tears, Lucifer’s plush lips would kiss under his eyes, as if blessing him and his tears that had fallen. </p>
<p>“Hellian, I love you deeply. I love you more than I can even fathom. And the fact that you feel the same way… it’s exhilarating. Usually I’m so afraid to show my emotions, let alone sharing them with anyone. But you have changed my life for the better. You call yourself a measly human, but you are stronger than you could ever imagine. I’m so glad that you stayed. I’m honored to be the reason for your return.”</p>
<p>Hellian smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck, gently pulling himself into his lap. “I love you, Lucifer. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. You’ve saved me more times than you’ve tried to kill me.”</p>
<p>A soft laugh left the raven-haired man’s lips. “This is true. And I will continue to keep it that way. I promise.”</p>
<p>“I know. And I trust you.”</p>
<p>Lucifer smiled at the words that had left Hellian’s mouth. He couldn’t help but lean forward to press his lips onto the human’s. He didn’t kiss roughly or deeply, rather he was soft and gentle, allowing Hellian to take control. He didn’t take it too much further, sighing as he relaxed in his lap and moved their lips together. When Hellian ran out of breath, he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. </p>
<p>The demon let out a very soft laugh. Hellian absorbed it as much as he could. “Thank you for trusting me. I know that things still need time to settle down and that you still need time to recover. I want you to know that I will always be here. You don’t have to shoulder your thoughts and burdens alone either.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Lucifer. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Hellian.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we're done! This chapter is mostly feel good. Hellian and Lucifer being gay and shit so it's fluff. Man these bitches are gay! Good for them, good for them.</p>
<p>I'm kinda surprised with myself at the fact that I finished a series like this. I'm debating making a sequel that's NSFW but honestly, we'll see. I've got something written out but I need to edit it and read it through a few times to make sure it sounds good. We shall see. I'm also hoping to work on another lil series with Hellian and the brothers but it's all angst and pain because I need to vent. I'm not sure if that's something I'll post yet.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like the different interpretations I've read about this lesson, so I wanted to write my own. I wrote 11 pages of this in one sitting. I have no control. I did this instead of my thesis. Help.</p><p>I wanted to write my OC Hellian for this because I know how he reacts with the brothers and I wanted to explore how he, a neuro-divergent person, would react with a trauma such as experiencing your own murder and attack. Also I love Lucifer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>